1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to endoluminal devices and, more specifically, to endoluminal devices having a sleeve.
2. Discussion
Endoluminal devices are frequently used to treat the vasculature of human patients. It is generally known to utilize a flexible sleeve for constraining the device toward a outer peripheral dimension or delivery configuration suitable for endoluminal delivery toward a vascular treatment site. It may be desirable to at least partially retract such a sleeve, for example, a sleeve configured to remain in situ after deployment of the underlying endoluminal device, for example, so as to prevent inadvertent obstruction of a branch vessel by the sleeve. Clinicians may not be able to rely exclusively on conventional imaging technologies to avoid such inadvertent obstruction because, inter alia, (i) such imaging technologies may not detect sleeves themselves, (ii) sleeves may not comprise radioopaque markers, and (iii) radioopaque bands or other markers on endoluminal devices may not necessarily correlate to the ends of sleeves. Thus, there is a need for systems that provide such sleeve retraction characteristics.